The present application relates generally to the field of lift devices. More specifically, the present application relates to a device for supporting hydraulic and electrical lines extending between a chassis and an aerial work platform. Aerial work platforms are used in various applications (e.g., construction, maintenance, etc.) and support an operator in an elevated position. A telescoping boom couples the aerial work platform to a chassis of the lift machine, and a hydraulic system (e.g., hydraulic hoses, telescopic cylinders, etc.) extends the telescoping boom and aerial work platform. Controls for the hydraulic system may be located on the aerial work platform to allow an operator to position the aerial work platform from an elevated position. Hydraulic, pneumatic, and electrical lines extend between the chassis and the aerial work platform to facilitate such control.
Traditional lift devices include a carrier to support the weight of the hydraulic, pneumatic, and electrical lines that extend between the chassis and the aerial work platform. The carrier is traditionally coupled to the outside of the telescoping boom sections with support brackets. The external position of the carrier exposes the hydraulic, pneumatic, and electrical lines therein to damage (e.g., due to contact with a beam at a construction site, due to falling debris, etc.). Further, supporting the carrier with brackets at several locations along its length may expose the hydraulic, pneumatic, and electrical lines to adverse strain conditions (i.e. the weight of the lines may damage the ends, couplers, or the line itself). Other traditional lift devices include a carrier positioned partially within the boom section, but removal of such carriers for service to the lines (e.g., replace a connection, check the connection for leaks, etc.) may be difficult and require disassembly of the telescoping boom assembly. Further, these traditional designs do not support the length of the carrier, thereby exposing the lines to damage.